The Biostatistics, and Clinical Support Core (A) will provide the infrastructure support for the basic and clinical research components of this program. This Biostatistics component of the core will ensure that appropriate statistical parameters are incorporated in the design of the studies of the program, so that in vitro, animal, and patient resources are used efficient, and that rigorous methods are applied for the interpretation and reporting of the results in preclinical and clinical studies. This core will also coordinate the Clinical Support for therapeutic studies conducted within the context of this program by facilitating timely submission of protocols for institutional peer review, maintaining compliance with institutional and federal guidelines, and ensuring that the clinical aspects of this program are integrated seamlessly with the extensive existing resources available within the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute.